the_beatles_collectorsfandomcom-20200213-history
E.P. Collection
In 1981, E.P. Collection was first released in UK by Parlophone on 7". UK 7" release In 1981, E.P. Collection was released in UK by Parlophone. Cover blurb None. Track list The Beatles' Hits Side 1 *1. "From Me to You" *2. "Thank You Girl" Side 2 *1. "Please Please Me" *2. "Love Me Do" Twist And Shout Side 1 *1. "Twist And Shout" *2. "A Taste Of Honey" Side 2 *1. "Do You Want To Know A Secret" *2. "There's A Place" No. 1 Side 1 *1. "I Saw Her Standing There" *2. "Misery" Side 2 *1. "Anna (Go To Him)" *2. "Chains" All My Loving Side 1 *1. "All My Loving" *2. "Ask Me Why" Side 2 *1. "Money" *2. "P.S. I Love You" Long Tall Sally Side 1 *1. "Long Tall Sally" *2. "I Call Your Name" Side 2 *1. "Slow Down" *2. "Matchbox" Extracts From The Film A Hard Day's Night Side 1 *1. "I Should Have Known Better" *2. "If I Fell" Side 2 *1. "Tell Me Why" *2. "And I Love Her" Extracts From The Album A Hard Day's Night Side 1 *1. "Any Time At All" *2. "I'll Cry Instead" Side 2 *1. "Things We Said Today" *2. "When I Get Home" Beatles for Sale Side 1 *1. "No Reply" *2. "I'm A Loser" Side 2 *1. "Rock And Roll Music" *2. "Eight Days A Week" Beatles For Sale (No. 2) Side 1 *1. "I'll Follow The Sun" *2. "Baby's In Black" Side 2 *1. "Words Of Love" *2. "I Don't Want To Spoil The Party" The Beatles' Million Sellers Side 1 *1. "She Loves You" *2. "I Want To Hold Your Hand" Side 2 *1. "Can't Buy Me Love" *2. "I Feel Fine" Yesterday Side 1 *1. "Yesterday" *2. "Act Naturally" Side 2 *1. "You Like Me Too Much" *2. "It's Only Love" Nowhere Man Side 1 *1. "Nowhere Man" *2. "Drive My Car" Side 2 *1. "Michelle" *2. "You Won't See Me" The Beatles Side 1 *1. "The Inner Light" *2. "Baby, You're a Rich Man" Side 2 *1. "She's A Woman" *2. "This Boy" Magical Mystery Tour Side 1 *1. "Magical Mystery Tour" *2. "Your Mother Should Know" Side 2 *1. "I Am The Walrus" Side 3 *1. "The Fool On The Hill" *2. "Flying" Side 4 *1. "Blue Jay Way" Notes *Boxset of UK EPs (See Category:EPs). *Contains bonus EP, The Beatles. Users who have this in their collection *Yeepsi UK CD release In 1992, E.P. Collection was released in UK by Parlophone on CD. Cover blurb None. Track list The Beatles' Hits *1. "From Me to You" *2. "Thank You Girl" *3. "Please Please Me" *4. "Love Me Do" Twist And Shout *1. "Twist And Shout" *2. "A Taste Of Honey" *3. "Do You Want To Know A Secret" *4. "There's A Place" No. 1 *1. "I Saw Her Standing There" *2. "Misery" *3. "Anna (Go To Him)" *4. "Chains" All My Loving *1. "All My Loving" *2. "Ask Me Why" *3. "Money" *4. "P.S. I Love You" Long Tall Sally *1. "Long Tall Sally" *2. "I Call Your Name" *3. "Slow Down" *4. "Matchbox" Extracts From The Film A Hard Day's Night *1. "I Should Have Known Better" *2. "If I Fell" *3. "Tell Me Why" *4. "And I Love Her" Extracts From The Album A Hard Day's Night *1. "Any Time At All" *2. "I'll Cry Instead" *3. "Things We Said Today" *4. "When I Get Home" Beatles for Sale *1. "No Reply" *2. "I'm A Loser" *3. "Rock And Roll Music" *4. "Eight Days A Week" Beatles For Sale (No. 2) *1. "I'll Follow The Sun" *2. "Baby's In Black" *3. "Words Of Love" *4. "I Don't Want To Spoil The Party" The Beatles' Million Sellers *1. "She Loves You" *2. "I Want To Hold Your Hand" *3. "Can't Buy Me Love" *4. "I Feel Fine" Yesterday *1. "Yesterday" *2. "Act Naturally" *3. "You Like Me Too Much" *4. "It's Only Love" Nowhere Man *1. "Nowhere Man" *2. "Drive My Car" *3. "Michelle" *4. "You Won't See Me" Magical Mystery Tour Version *1. "Magical Mystery Tour" *2. "Your Mother Should Know" *3. "I Am The Walrus" *4. "The Fool On The Hill" *5. "Flying" *6. "Blue Jay Way" Magical Mystery Tour Version *1. "Magical Mystery Tour" *2. "Your Mother Should Know" *3. "I Am The Walrus" *4. "The Fool On The Hill" *5. "Flying" *6. "Blue Jay Way" The Beatles *1. "The Inner Light" *2. "Baby, You're a Rich Man" *3. "She's A Woman" *4. "This Boy" Notes *Boxset of UK EPs (See Category:EPs). *Contains full Mono and full Stereo discs of Magical Mystery Tour. *Contains bonus EP, The Beatles. *See back *See Side *See Bonus EP *See Bonus EP back *See Bonus EP disc Users who have this in their collection * Category:EPs Category:CDs Category:Items released in UK Category:Items produced by Parlophone